


There

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Faked Death, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You thought he was dead.





	There

You couldn't breathe. Grief and anger kept you from it. Tears welled up in your eyes, but you couldn't move to wipe them away. After months of thinking he was dead, after not hearing from him, he dared to waltz into your home like this?!

"(YN)", he said, smiling. A sting in your heart. It must've been as painful as your hand colliding with his cheek. You didn't think straight, acting out of raw emotion. You didn't even think about the consequences. Jim could be a bit... unstable at times. His emotional outbursts weren't directed at you usually. But now, after everything that happened, you couldn't be so sure anymore. 

Jim just stared at you. Your lip was quivering as tears streamed down your face. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your face into his shoulder. "No! Let me go, you complete and utter dick!", you sobbed, struggling weakly in his grip. You didn't really want him to let you go, you were just so angry. 

Shaking, you started slapping and punching his back, before eventually giving up and digging your fingers into the back of his shirt. You sobbed. "Don't do that again!", you yelled, voice cracking and muffled against his shirt. Jim didn't say anything, just hugged you more tightly. 

"I love you", you croaked. He wouldn't reply, you already knew. He never did. Never would. What he said next made your eyes widen in shock. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
